Heart Ache
by Tigeress11
Summary: Its the night before sozins comet and Katara cant sleep. What happens when an unexpected visitor checks on her. Zutara. Oneshot. WARNING: Lemon


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its character's. I do not make any money from writing this.

Heart Ache

It was the night before Sozins comet would arrive. Worry was high in the air as for tomorrow would be the day the Gang finally defeat the Fire Lord and end the 100 year war

The stress was tough for everyone but surprisingly it was Katara who seemed to be the most effected by it. Ever since Prince Zuko had joined the group she had been acting very strange. She would never sit next to him at dinner or she would avoid him during training. But this night she had approached him several times but was unable to tell him what ever it was she wanted to tell him. Zuko was very confused by her actions towards his and he wanted to find out what was troubling her.

As the day came to an end all the gang retired to their sleeping quarters. That was all except Katara. She stood out side on her balcony staring over the land. It was obvious something was serious troubling her. She was so deep in thought that she was unaware that somebody had slipped threw the doorway and on to the balcony with her.

Suddenly Katara heard the footsteps and shot her head to view the intruder. Oh damn it was him, the last person on earth she wanted to see, Zuko. They both stood in silence until Zuko spoke "I heard you out here and I wanted to make sure you where alright" he had a certain tone of care to his voice that brought a tear to Katara's eye. She couldn't help but burst. "I cant do this any more!" She burst into tears. Zuko was quick to comfort her. He placed one arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest while his other on held her waist for support.

After of a moment of silently calming her Zuko spoke "Katara its going to be alright". At his last word Katara broke free from his embrace. "No Zuko you don't understand Its not going to be alright!!" She said harshly to his face. "Well maybe if you explain it to me and then I might understand" He shot back. Katara turned away from his gaze back towards the night sky. "Its complicated… I don't know how to tell you" She said under her breath hoping he wouldn't hear. Zuko placed his hand softly on her shoulder and felt her shivering. "well at least can we go in side where it warm, we are going to catch our death out here". Katara nodded and allowed Zuko to lead the way.

Once inside Zuko lit a Fire in the palm of his hand. "So what is it you want to tell me?" he asked. Katara turned away yet again and stared at the floor. He slowly turned her round and lifted her head with his hand. "You can't tell me while your staring at your feet" Katara let out a slight giggle.

Finally she took in a deep breath and began to speak. "Zuko, for as long as I an remember I've had a pain in my chest, every time I look at you my heart aches… so I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you"

There was a moment of silence as Zuko stood in shock but as the shock passed a smile crept up on to his face. He reached out his arms and pulled her into a loving embrace. "I love you too" Was all he could say. Katara wriggled out of his grasp and captured his lips with hers. Now while running her fingers threw his black hair and kiss him with every amount of passion she could summon she felt her self being consumed by something unknown.

She began to pull Zuko towards the bed but suddenly stopped. "Katara is something wrong?" Zuko asked looking a little nervous. Katara shook her head slowly then look up in to his golden eyes with a bright red blush surrounding her cheeks. It was obvious she was unsure about what she was about to say but she would say it anyway.

"Zuko… please…make me yours" Zuko stepped back as his eye widened in shock. He stared in absolute amazement by what the girl had just ask. Surely this was taking the relationship a bit to fast. "Katara I don't think this is quite the right time and besides I don't think your ready". Katara took a few seconds to think about it. She knew there was a chance she or Zuko might die tomorrow and tonight might be their only chance to love each other properly. "No Zuko I am ready and tonight might be our only chance and I don't want to die tomorrow knowing I was never truly yours".

Zuko quickly began to agree with her point, tonight might be their only chance. But still knowing it was Katara's first time worried him. He had lost his virginity a while ago to a concubine as it was custom for a prince to bed his first concubine on his thirteenth birthday. "Ok I will do it, but as soon as it starts getting to much for you we will stop" Zuko sounded almost assertive.

Katara nodded. "Zuko… its my first time and I'm not sure what to do" She whispered a little unsure. A smile crept on to his lips as he turn round to face her. "Its alright I'll show you" Zuko said with a hushed voice.

Zuko took her hands in his a lead her to the bed. Once he felt the back of his leg bump into it he lifted Katara into his arms and gently placed her on the bed. First he removed his shirt, slipping it over his head revealing his amazingly muscled chest. Katara's eyes widened with shock, she knew he was toned but she never expected this.

After a moment Zuko bent down and began kissing her neck, nipping and sucking every now and then. Katara sighed in pleasure. With a slight hesitation he began to remove Katara's robes, until she was left in only her undergarments. He placed them on the floor with his shirt. Zuko lifted his head up to get a better look of this beauty beneath him. He loved the way the moonlight reflected on her mocha skin and her ocean blue eyes glistened.

While Zuko was admiring the water tribe princess below him, Katara quickly took advantage and swapped their positions and was now straddling his waist. She knew exactly what Zuko wanted. She took hold of her breast binding and slowly began to unravel it. Layer by layer more of her delicious cocoa skin was revealed. Zuko couldn't take much more he quick took over and completely removed the material exposing Katara's firmly shaped breasts.

Zuko almost hungrily took her left nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it like a baby would its mother. Katara arched her back with pleasure. After a moment he swapped over and sucked just as hungrily now squeezing her other breast with his hand. Zuko continued his ministration for a few more minuets. Afterwards he grabbed her hips and switched their positions once again.

Now he was back on top and he began to feel his pants tightening. Zuko began to kiss he neck again and Katara let out a soft moan. As the tension began to rise Zuko couldn't take it any longer he had to take her soon.

A of a sudden Zuko began to get a little rough for Katara's liking. He slid down to her bottom undergarments and slip them of as fast as he could. Katara was now feeling a little uneasy and pulled her legs tight together. Zuko looked in to her eyes and saw her fear and instantly knew what he had done.

"I'm sorry Katara I guess I got a little rough, are you ok?" he asked sounding very concerned. Hearing the tone of his voice reassured Katara and she nodded. Realizing that she was naked she tried to cover herself. Zuko took her hands and slowly removed them. "Its ok, your beautiful"

After a moment of staring at the tanned beauty beneath him, Zuko leaned forward and captured Katara's lips. Feeling the passion consume her once again Katara grinded her bare sex angst his clothed one. Zuko let out a deep groan and that mad Katara smile.

Zuko's pants where now excruciatingly tight and his only relief would be to remove them. Katara quickly got he message and decided to do the honor of removing them. In one swift move she wriggled down and removed his restraints. Katara took a moment to stare in shock as he was much larger than she expected. Just as quickly as she slid down she came back up.

"Katara are you sure you want to do this it is going to hurt at first" Zuko asked while positioned himself at her entrance. Katara gave a slight nod and braced herself for what lay ahead.

In one swift motion Zuko gave one hard thrust and slid inside her. Katara whimpered in pain as he broke her maidenhead. Once he was all the way to the hilt he stilled himself to allow her to get used to his manhood being inside her. After a few moments he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in. Katara's eyes tightened in pain. "The pain will be over soon" He said as he thrusted again, they filled with water. And again. She cried out . He didn't like the fact she was in pain but it couldn't be helped. It would be over soon and then the only cries coming out of her mouth would be those of pleasure. Zuko thrust into her yet again and her breathing went ragged.

Finally the pain completely ebbed away leaving complete and utter bliss. Now that there was no more pain Zuko could speed up the pace. He began to increase the speed of his thrusts getting faster and harder each time. Katara felt the pleasure rise with in her and it wasn't long after she had her first orgasm. As it hit her hard she screamed with the pleasure.

"ZZUKOO" was all she could shout. As he thrusted even harder Katara dug her nails in to his back and almost drew blood.

An hour passed and they where both getting extremely tied from their efforts. Plus they where very close to their final climax. Zuko's thrusting almost became desperate as his breathing became ragged. With a final thrust Zuko came deep inside her as he did so Katara let out her final release.

They both lay there for a few minuets while they caught their breath. After Zuko pulled out and rolled on to his side and pulled Katara closed to him embracing her tightly.

"wow that was incredible" was all that Katara could say. Zuko smiled and kissed her with all the strength the had left. And after they held each other close and slowly fell a sleep in each others arms where they would stay for the rest of their lives.

AN: hi sorry it took so long I've been really busy with work and my brother has only just got out of hospital and I've been taking care of him. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes. R&R

Tigeress11 ///


End file.
